All I Wanted
by mushsroomsandcucumbers
Summary: Molly Hooper is bored. She wants more from life, more excitement, more danger, more love. So when Sherlock comes to her asking for help in his plans to take down Moriarty once and for all, she doesn't hesitate. Sherlolly, post HLV.
1. Selfish

**Hello, wonderful readers! This is my fourth fic and I'm planning on it being a many chaptered story, hopefully. This chapter is really short and I'm sorry! I promise that the others wont be this short I just wanted to establish my version of Molly before I got into it. I hope you're ok with Molly like this. Maybe you'll see her as a bit selfish but you'll see she really isn't that bad in the future. Anyway I hope you enjoy :) Sorry for any mistakes :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters. They belong to the BBC and those two geniuses Moffat and Gatiss :) If I did Sherlolly would have happened already :) **

Molly Hooper wasn't satisfied. She knew she should be, knew that in all honesty, she didn't have a right to be unhappy. But she was. She couldn't help it.

She knew she had everything that any normal person could want. A job, a great pay check, a nice flat, a …. a fiance. It just wasn't enough. She was greedy. She wanted more.

So she broke it off with Tom, told him he was lovely, that it was her and not him, all the normal things.

Because that was what he was. Normal. And normal just wasn't enough for Molly Hooper.

She sighed, staring at the empty wine glass in her hand, wishing, just wishing that she felt even the slightest bit guilty, that she wasn't really this selfish.

It didn't work. This was her. This was who she was and she couldn't change. Heaven knows she tried, she really tried. She went to med school for seven years, determined to have a normal career. That didn't work out, she became a pathologist. A doctor for the dead. No matter how hard she tried, tried to be satisfied, tried to be happy, _normal._ It never worked. Looks like Molly Hooper just wasn't a particularly nice person, despite what everyone thought.

She was sick of trying. It was just a few days a go that she realised.

She wanted to live. _Really live._ Have adventures, do crazy dangerous stuff. She didn't want to settle for everyday, monotonous life.

That was why, she assumed, she was so attracted to Sherlock Holmes. Because he was the opposite of normal.

Molly cursed herself. She didn't know why she tried, why she thought she being normal would appeal to him. Why had she asked him for coffee, why did she dress up for the christmas party? It wasn't something the real Molly Hooper would do. The real Molly Hooper hated dressing up. The real Molly Hooper hated the idea of dating.

But she believed in love, believed in emotions and their importance and that was where she differed from him. She didn't see sentiment, caring or love as a weakness, rather she saw them as the only things worth pursuing. She just wanted it to be exciting, and violent and truthful. She wanted her story to be like the books she reads, like the films she watches.

Maybe that was sad. She didn't know. She didn't care.

That was why when Sherlock Holmes had burst into her lab that morning, and asked for her help, she had said yes right away.

It was a Friday afternoon, Molly was nearing the end of a long shift, cleaning up her last body. The late June sun was seeping in through the blinds and Molly found herself soaking in the gentle atmosphere it created in the lab. She was just touching up the paperwork when the doors burst open, slamming violently against the walls. She didn't jump, though she couldn't deny the extra beat her heart took as she looked up to meet the eyes of Sherlock Holmes.

"Hello Molly." He said, calmly. His eyes didn't lift from hers until she found herself blinking away. Just because she wanted danger, it didn't mean she wasn't shy. It was hard not to be shy in the presence of Sherlock.

"Sherlock." Molly nodded in reply.

"Are you... okay?" He asked, he almost sounded concerned.

"Umm... Yep. Yes I'm fine. Thank you?" Sherlock Holmes never asked anyone if they where okay as far as she was aware. He was still staring at her and she was beginning to feel unnerved. _What is going on?_

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, look Sherlock what's this about? If you want something just ask me but otherwise can you stop staring?"

"You haven't seen the TV? Or your phone? Or anything with a screen?"

"No I've been up to my elbows in Mr. Thompson all afternoon. Why?" Molly watched carefully as Sherlock reached into his pocket pulling out his phone.

"Now Molly before I show you this, I need you to know that there's no need to be scared, or cry... Please don't cry." He said cautiously, turning up the volume slowly.

"Sherlock I promise I won't cry."

"Okay."

She heard it before she saw it. The voice was distorted but she knew, she knew who it was.

"Did you miss me, Did you miss me."

_No, _she thought, _I didn't. _

Her eyes shot up from the phone, showing a mixture of fear and excitement.

"It can't be him. It can't be him. How is this possible Sherlock?"

Sherlock, who had been watching the pathologists reaction carefully, took his time before replying.

"I don't know."

Oh great. If Sherlock didn't know then as far as she was concerned, they were all stuffed.

"This is impossible! I did his postmortem myself, I had nightmares for weeks! For pity sakes he blew half his head off!"

"I don't know." Sherlock replied. "I don't know how he did it Molly. I don't know. It might not even be him, it might be an impersonator. All I know is that if it is him, you are in a lot of danger."

"Why? What would he want from me?" Molly was knew it was wrong, knew she should be scared, and she was, in all honesty, she was terrified but she couldn't deny the excitement stirring in her.

"I told you before Molly. You were his mistake. You were what went wrong. You got in the way of his plans and humiliated him. If he's going to go after anyone Molly it's you." Sherlock stepped closer, taking her hand gently and holding it in both of his. "I need your help Molly."

Molly's head snapped up immediately. Was this him using her again? After everything they'd been through?

"I... I have a plan Molly, but I need your help. It might be dangero.. no scrub that it is dangerous. Its very dangerous. But I think that its the only way, the only chance that we have of getting rid of him once and for all."

"Ok. I'll do it."

Sweat began to pool in her hands, she was scared but... this was it. This was the adventure she'd been waiting for and she couldn't turn him down, no matter how scared she was this were her chance. Besides... It is Sherlock after all.

"What about John?" Molly had to admit, she was a tiny bit confused as to why he was asking her and not John.

"John's coming too. And Mary"

"Wait.. Coming? Where exactly would we be going?"

"Look it's complicated Molly but, lets just say that it may involve some undercover work, and not necessarily in this country."

"But.. but why..." Molly blinked rapidly, looking up and peering into his eyes, searching for something, anything to tell her that this was real, that he wasn't just saying this. "Why me? I mean surely you need someone who's actually trained for this, I don't know, like one of Mycroft's agents or something?"

She remembered Mycroft from when he came to the morgue once with Sherlock to look at the body of Irene Adler. She shuddered as she remembered how Sherlock was able to identify her from just her body.

"I need _you_ Molly. I don't trust any of them but I trust you."

"Okay. I'll come." Sherlock smiled gently, dropping her hand before turning back the way that he came.

"We leave tomorrow. You don't need to pack I'll pick you up at 6." He called over his shoulder.

"Wait what about work?" Molly shouted after him.

"Taken care off." He shouted the reply without even turning back.

_Well this is it. _She thought. _This is where it all begins. _

**Please review, if you have the time of course :)**


	2. Revelations

**Perhaps I'll explain this a bit more. This is set after HLV, where it ended, the only difference being that Mary isn't pregnant.**

**This happens to be a very boring filler chapter but more explanation will come next time. I hope you enjoy it. I thought I'd make it clear that I have a vague idea of where this story is going to go. If you have any suggestions let me know, I can't guarantee I'll use them but I'll try my best.**

**Thank you for the kind review and for favourting or following this story and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I don't own Sherlock. This is for fun :)**

* * *

Molly couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't drift off. The fear and excitement coursing through her veins meant she hadn't been able to eat all evening and there were too many thoughts running around her head for her to properly relax. Sighing she sat up, switching on the lamp at her bedside and glancing at the clock. 2:45. Toby was sleeping peacefully beside her, purring away to his hearts content. Molly felt the sudden urge to cuddle him but she didnt want to wake him up. She was going to miss her Toby. She hadn't spent a night away from him since she first got him so she didn't know how he would react to her being gone. She hoped he would be okay, she had arranged for her neighbour Esme to look after him. She had a cat called Daisy and Molly had a sneaky suspicion that Toby just might have a thing for her. If cats even had things.

_Listen to yourself Molly! Could you be more boring? _

She stared down at her hands, studying them carefully. They were shaking. Molly wasn't sure why. She was getting what she always wanted, some more excitement, but suddenly she found herself wondering if it was such a good idea. There must be a reason why all the heroes in films tend to need some sort of therapy after their adventure.

2:50

Why was time passing so slowly? Just over three hours left til Sherlock would arrive. She briefly wondered if she should ignore Sherlock's request and pack a few things, then thought better of it. If Sherlock told her not to pack then she wouldn't pack.

Molly didn't really want to start tomorrow with no sleep but it looked like she didn't really have much choice. It would be a miracle if she slept at all.

Sighing again she shuffled out of bed. _I may as well start getting ready now. _She thought as she climbed into the shower. She stayed there for an hour, the longest shower Molly had every had in her life, just feeling the warm droplets of water slide down her body, trying desperately to calm her nerves.

She'd just finished writing a note for Esme when the doorbell rang. Molly glanced at her phone. 5:59am.

He's early.

Desperately trying to calm her stomach Molly opened the door to see Sherlock, frowning intensely at it.

"You've changed your lock." He stated, eyes not lifting.

"Yes." She didn't bother asking how he knew. She wasn't in the mood to hear him on one of his chants.

"Why?"

"Tom." She answered quickly. His eyebrows furrowed some more before he came to some sort of understanding.

"Oh. Well are you ready, come along we haven't got all day, we're meeting John and Mary at the airport in half an hour."

"Yep," she said, dashing inside to grab her bag and phone and giving Toby one last cuddle.

"See you later sweet pea." She whispered into his fur. Sniffing she put Toby down, shutting the door and sliding the key and note through Esme's letter box.

_I shouldn't be getting so emotional over_ _a cat_. She thought. Hopefully Sherlock didn't hear her as he was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come on Molly!" He huffed.

"Coming coming." The detective was walking so fast with his long strides that Molly struggled to catched up with him.

…...

"Toby will be fine."

The words broke the awkward silence of the lift causing Molly to briefly look up at the consulting detective. He continued to stare straight forward.

"Yes." Molly nodded in agreement. "How long will we be gone?"

"Hopefully just a few months." She didn't know what to say next, the lift was taking an agonizingly long time. There were so many questions that she could ask, that she wanted an answer to but she just couldn't bring herself to say another word.

"I should have left some more money then. Cat food is expensive."

"Mycroft will take care of it."

"Ok. Thank you." She wasn't sure why she was thanking him. It just seemed like the right thing to say. Sherlock just continued to stare ahead. Finally the lift pinged open and Sherlock rushed toward the taxi. Molly practically had to run to keep up with him and collapsed breathing heavily in the cab seat next to him.

Sherlock, who had found the pathologists running somewhat amusing, grinned and said: "You're going to have to get a lot fitter than that Molly!"

Molly in turn, glared daggers at the detective. It wasn't her fault she didn't have any time in her routine to exercise, there was just too much napping to be done.

…_..._

They reached the air port in record time, there was so little traffic at that time in the morning. Sherlock quickly paid the cabbie and led the way into the airport.

Molly always loved airports. She loved the atmosphere in them. John and Mary were waiting impatiently by the doors.

"At last," John huffed as Sherlock walked straight past them. At the sight of Molly his brow furrowed further.

"Sherlock what's Molly doing here?" He asked, slowly. "You just said that you had to collect somethings."

"Ahhh yes, Molly. She's coming with us."

"But its too dangerous Sherlock. It's bad enough that Mary's coming do we really have to drag her into it too."

"In case you have forgotten John, Molly is in it very much already. She's the one who helped me fake my death. She is the first person Moriarty will be after. Believe me she is safer with us."

"Ahem. I am here you know." Molly coughed. She didn't really liked being talked about. "Look John, if I didn't think it was a good idea I wouldn't be here. I want to help."

"Fine. I'm sorry Molly I'm just concerned that's all. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks."

Mary, who had been watching the argument with a slight smirk on her face, quickly wrapped Molly in a hug.

"It's good to see you Mols. John, Sherlock's right, I'm sure Molly is very capable of taking care of herself. Besides, we wont let any harm come to her, will we?"

Sherlock snorted in amusement and John scowled further as they all followed Sherlock past customs.

"If you think he's so bloody right all the time why didn't you marry him." He muttered under his breath.

Mary rolled her eyes at Molly and she grinned. She liked Mary.

"Don't we need to go through custom's or something Sherlock."

"Mycroft." He said over his shoulder. Molly giggled.

"Mycroft seems to be his answer to everything." She whispered at Mary who in turn laughed out loud.

It wasn't long before they were all on the plane. John seemed to cheer up a bit and Sherlock wasn't sulking so Molly thought she'd enjoy the moment and look out the window before quickly turning away again. She didn't like heights.

The plane was small, but well furnished. Obviously private then. Molly was sitting opposite Sherlock, holding on for dear life as the plane started to take off.

"This must be familiar Sherlock." John said out of nowhere, Molly wondered briefly what he meant before he elaborated. "If it wasn't for Moriarty turning up you wouldn't be here."

"What?" Molly asked, she was confused, where was Sherlock going? "What do you mean?"

"You know, when he was going away because he killed Magnussen."

"What?" Molly asked again rather loudly. "Sherlock what does he mean?"

Sherlock, who had been glaring at John, sighed heavily.

"I had no choice Molly. He was a bad man and he was going to make life hell for everyone."

"Wait you mean he didn't tell you. He didn't say goodbye or anything."

"No." Molly said. It was her turn to glare now. " So you were just going to leave and I was never going to see you again? Thanks a lot."

"Molly..." Sherlock began. Molly interrupted him.

"No I don't want to hear it Sherlock. It's nice to know I _matter so much to you." _She said bitterly.

The tension that had filled the cabin was thick, so thick Molly felt she could cut it with a knife. Perhaps it was wrong of her to be so angry. He must have had his reasons. Still, she was hurt and she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

* * *

**Please review if you have the time? :)**


	3. Forgive Me

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I am so grateful thank you! **

**I do not own Sherlock or any characters!**

Florida.

Not Russia, Serbia or China. Florida.

That was were they landed. Molly couldn't believe it. What could Florida possibly have to link it to Moriarty. It seemed that she was the only one who was surprised at their destination. Mary and John didn't seem to give it a second thought and didn't wait for Molly to catch up as they wafted through the airport. She was definitely the least informed here and made a mental note to ask more questions as soon as she managed to get them to stop for long enough.

Molly was practically running after the three who apparently, didn't feel the need to walk at a normal pace, so she didn't notice they'd stopped until she'd walked straight into Sherlock's back, pushing the detective forward a few feet.

"Oww." Molly whimpered as she caressed her nose.

"Are you okay Molly?" Mary asked, concerned. "Do you..."

"Yes she's fine." Sherlock interrupted whilst attempting to wave a cab. "She'll have to put up with a lot worse than that where were going."

"Yes where exactly are we going Sherlock?" Molly asked, finally as they climbed into the cab. She was still angry but she had more important things to think about now.

"John. Please explain."

"Yes master!" John replied sarcastically.

"Look shut up both of you I'll bloody well explain. Ignore these two Molly they are both idiots. As you probably know, Moriarty is back. We've managed to track down one crime ring that Sherlock let slip by when he was dismantling the network. This particular crime ring seems to be involved in every thing, drugs, smuggling, terrorist attacks and assassinations. It's the closest crime ring to Moriarty as he is actually friends with the leader. Usually he would never have direct contact with any off the organisations in his web. This one is an exception so this is the one that we are using."

"Right so, what do we have to do?"

"Our plan is simple. You and Sherlock will go in undercover, work your way up and find an oppurtunity to finish Moriarty once and for all. Well actually, I'll be doing the finishing. Technically I've been employed by Mi6 to assassinate him. You and Sherlock just have to find an opportunity."

"Wait a minute. You. assassinate?"

"Ah... Yes... They didn't tell you..."

"Mary is a trained assassin. Mary isn't her real name. They had a big argument. Everything's okay now blah blah blah." Sherlock interrupted childishly, not turning to face them.

"Really?" Molly turned to Mary in shock.

"Yes. I'll explain it to you more in depth another time though but that is about the jist of it."

"That is so cool! I'm friends with an assassin." Molly couldn't help grinning. who would've thought. Mary. An assassin. She didn't see Sherlock turn and look at her, a puzzled expression on his face. She was too busy running through her thoughts. "Sorry... I probably shouldn't say that or something."

"No no. It's fine. You're the first person to respond like that."

"Anyway, if you're a trained assassin, why aren't you going in with Sherlock and not me, not that I mind of course it's just... well... You'd be better at it."

"See that's sort of why I can't. It's because of the way we're getting you in. Right now, Moriarty is getting ready for whatever he's planning. Whatever it is it's big. All over the world, organisations are recruiting like crazy. But they can't risk recruiting ready trained agents, they need to recruit people that they can train themselves because then their loyalty is more or less guaranteed. With your limited experience, it makes you more believable. That and... Well I'm pregnant."

"Mary! Oh my goodness congratulations! You too John," Molly squealed in delight, wrapping Mary in an awkward hug. Sherlock rolled his eyes and John stared for a moment, lost in thought.

"Anyway so, basically, what's going to happen is that you and Sherlock are CIA agents. Only more office based. You both stumbled across something at work one day that you shouldn't have and now they've sent you both a message asking you to meet them. They are going to offer you the choice of joining them or, you know, dying."

"So the whole things already been set up?"

"Yep, people have hacked into their system and they've sent their message. You just have to pretend to be those people."

"What happens when after we join?"

"We expect them to make you live on their compound. That's where they'll be training you."

"So we just have to get in. Pretend to be scared office people, and go along with everything they say?"

"Yep. You just need to keep your eyes open for anything that could tell us whats coming next and find us an oppurtunity."

"So what will you and John be doing?"

"Me and John'll be here the whole time. Literally in your ear."

"Right. Well that sounds manageable. I still don't understand. Why me of all people."

"I... Well... Sherlock insisted. He wont work with anyone else. He refused." Molly turned to look at Sherlock who was still staring out the window. She didn't know what to say to that. Or if she should say anything. Whatever the reason, she was sure Sherlock knew what he was doing.

"I still don't know why." John snorted. Molly couldn't help but be shocked, and perhaps a little hurt. This was so unlike John but she could sort of understand. He was still hurt. Of course he was. Molly had lied to him.

And she still hadn't said sorry.

"That is enough John!" Mary scolded. "What the hell has gotten into you lately? You're acting like.. Well like Sherlock!"

John opened his mouth to reply but the cab lurched to a stop suddenly. Molly didn't waste anytime before piling out, eager to escape the tension that had suddenly developed in the taxi. The hotel they pulled up outside was huge and Molly realised for the first time that she was in a America. She had only been abroad twice before and that was a trip to France for the weekend when she was in Year 7 and a holiday to Spain when she was 3. She had been so preoccupied that she had forgotten to enjoy where she was. The sun was blaring in a way that it only did for once a week in England and she was determined to enjoy the lack of clouds as much as she could given her current situation.

…...

Amazing. That the first word that came to mind as she took in her hotel room. Just amazing. The British government really hadn't spared any expense. She was amazed once again that it was her. Her doing this. She was just a Pathologist but now she practically had the fate on the country weighing on her shoulders.

"Molly..." Molly was brought out of her daze by Sherlock, standing awkwardly in doorway, "There's been a bit of a mix up. We've only got two rooms."

"What?"

"We have to share."

"I'm placing my life in the hands of these people and they can't get a simple hotel booking right. Great."

"They... They thought that we were... well... Like... John and Mary."

"Haven't they got any other rooms?"

"No. Look Molly I don't like this arrangement anymore than you do but there's nothing we can do about it and its only for a few days."

"Fine." Molly conceded as she plopped down on the bed. "But I'm not sleeping on the sofa."

"I never asked you too."

"Good."

Sherlock sighed. She was obviously still angry. Placing his hands in his pockets, he sauntered forward, stopping a few feet away.

"Molly..."

"Don't Sherlock. What ever you're going to say don't say it say unless you mean it because I really don't want to hear it."

"Molly will you just listen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was back on drugs. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mary or Magnussen or Janine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I got shot. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I am sorry. Please forgive me."

Sherlock looked up, finished with his rant. Molly was still looking at the floor. Sniffing, she looked up as tears slid down her cheeks.

"You got shot?"

"Yes."

"Oh Sherlock." She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She knew crying would only make him more uncomfortable but she didn't care. He was shot. He could've died and Molly wouldn't have even known.

Sherlock didn't know what to do, but his body seemed too. He certainly didn't tell it to sit down next to Molly, nor did he tell himself to put his arm around her. But he did. And it wasn't that bad.

**I wasn't that pleased with this chapter. I just. I needed to explain what the plan was and I'm sorry if it was a bit boring. Please don't give up on me? Also John won't always be like this. I love him really and will resolve everything soon! I don't want to linger on what happened in the series for too long so hopefully the next chapter will move on a bit. I promise this will pick up pace first there was just some establishing that needed to be done!**

**And another thing... Change of Plan, Mary is pregnant. But only just. Not like in HLV when she was ready to pop but just a few weeks.**

**I'm sorry about Florida too. It was the first place I thought off. Naff I know. I just thought that I should tell you I am not American, nor have I ever set foot in America, so I'm sorry if my terminology is off. I am from the UK :)**

**So I hope you enjoyed! Please please review it's really encouraging and I'll probably right faster if you do :)**


	4. Missed

**Here it is. Sorry for the wait :)**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they are really encouraging. Please continue to review and enjoy this chapter. **

…

"What do you mean I have to wear glasses?"

"I mean you have to wear glasses Molly. It's part of your disguise."

"I know but... No fine. It's ok."

"I don't see why you're getting worked up about this Molly!"

Molly sighed heavily. The last couple of days had been torture. They had been putting the final pieces of the plan together. It was tedious as tiring and the frequent arguments didn't help at all. John was still being off with her. He was never openly rude or anything but there was this sort of, unspoken tension between them.

Molly hated tension.

So she had spent the last few days with a constant headache. She tried to make the most of her time before she had to work but it was hard not to keep snapping at everybody.

"It's nothing. I have glasses anyway but I usually wear contact lenses."

Sherlock looked puzzled for a moment, peering over his note pad. Molly sipped self consciously at her coffee. It was Saturday morning. Tomorrow they would be meeting the people from the organisation and Molly couldn't deny that she was nervous.

"Yes... I... I didn't know that."

Molly snapped her head up in surprise, she wanted to say something but she couldn't quite bring herself too. Silently she went back to her coffee.

Sherlock, however, still stared. The signs that Molly Hooper wore contacts were obvious now but he hadn't noticed before. How had he not noticed? He always observed everything and yet the fact that Molly needed glasses had been overlooked. He furrowed his brow as he wondered just how much else he had missed.

...

Molly sighed as she twitched in her seat. She was doing a lot of that lately. Sighing. Swallowing she tried to dislodge the fear building in her throat. She looked up, quickly catching a glance of Sherlock beside her. His pale face was staring sadly ahead. He looked as scared as she felt. Molly considered herself good at sensing things, especially fear but she could sense no fear about Sherlock. She was beginning to understand why she had been picked. She didn't have to pretend to be scared.

Yet there was no denying the excitement she felt. She had been desperate to get out of the hotel and now she was. She was finally getting her adventure and she couldn't wait.

More minutes dragged past until the door to their cold, grey room opened. There was three seats, uncomfortable, and a table. Molly watched as the man smiled politely at them before sitting down opposite. He was handsome, for an older man.

Who was she kidding? He was gorgeous.

Absolutley not what she expected, and that threw her completely of guard.

His face was typically handsome, nice solid jaw. Beautiful blue eyes and a delicious tan to go with it. His dark hair showed little slivers of grey that glimmered in the little light in the room, the only that thing pointed to his age. He wore all black, a tight black long sleeved shirt showed that he was hiding one hell of a body.

Molly could practically feel her eyes popping out of her head and suddenly she was aware of what she was wearing. Glasses (much to her dismay), a light grey pencil skirt and blue cardigan over a white vest top and white flats. She didn't particularly mind her disguise. She looked like she was working in an office. She just felt under-dressed in his presence.

"Oh my goodness he is gorgeous!" Mary's voice appeared in her ear. No doubt she ws seeing exactly the same thing as Molly through the camera in her glasses.

Molly had to hold back a giggle. She was glad she wasn't the only one to be dumbstruck by the man in front of her.

"Good afternoon. Miss Johnson. Mr Lewis." Crap. Molly nearly forgot about their fake identities.

"Afternoon," they both mumbled in reply.

"I would waste time being friendly but I think you'll both agree it is a boiling hot Sunday afternoon and I for one am tired so let just get this over and done with. Does that seem like a good idea?" Molly nodded silently.

"Right then. Let me make sure I've got this right. You're both computer analysts. You work for the CIA."

"That's right." Sherlock answered.

"Miss Johnson? Or may I call you Sarah?"

"Sarah is fine and yes, that is correct." This was harder than she had imagined.

"You work together. On Monday this week you managed to hack into our system. I hope you don't mind me asking how?"

"We were just digging around. We didn't have much work going on and … we were bored. It wasn't difficult." Sherlock spoke up.

"You have to understand...We … we didn't mean too. We got your message and thought the best thing to do would be to follow your instructions. We... we really didn't mean to cause.. any harm or anything we just..." Molly was rambling. Again.

But this time that was sort off the point.

"That was excellent Molly!" Mary's voice in her ear reassured, " You should get an Oscar or something."

"Calm down, calm down. We're not going to hurt you. We have a proposition for you." The man leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"At the moment we are in the process of recruitment. Your choice is simple. You can either agree to come and work for us … or … we can kill you."

Molly felt her mouth dry. It suddenly dawned on her just how dangerous this was. She glanced at Sherlock quickly before nodding her head.

"We... agree." Sherlock stuttered. He was a good actor.

"Excellent. Well now wasn't that quick and painless. You know I wish more people were like you two." Slowly he leaned in closer. "So.." He began. A smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth, "Shall we begin?"

**Thank you for reading. I wasn't entirely satisfied with this chapter and it's quite short... Please forgive me!  
**

**Please review, they mean so much :)**


	5. Sorry

**I'm back. Sorry for the wait! I just want to say thank you for the lovely reviews. They really help and I love you all :) Please keep reviewing and enjoy this horribly short chapter :)**

**I do not own Sherlock.**

"Are you okay Molly?"

He was doing it again. Asking her if she was okay. Molly didn't think she would ever get used to it.

"Yes I'm good Sherlock." She replied as she picked at her nails. They were back in their hotel, recently returned from the meeting.

"You seem agitated."

"I'm fine it's just. Well. How do you know we weren't followed here or something."

Sherlock scoffed, clearly amused by her remark.

"I kept an eye out. We're in the clear. For now."

"Good."

"Molly!" The sound of her name caused Molly to jump. She looked up to see Mary rushing towards her, arms outstretched while John trailed behind.

"That was brilliant Molly! Honestly! You were better than Sherlock!"

"What?" Sherlock head snapped around, jealousy in his eyes. "I'll admit she was good but I _sincerely _doubt she was better than me." He sneered.

"Shut up Sherlock. But well done Molly. Keep this up and everything should run smoothly." John smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel a slight amount of relief. "Actually can I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

"Yeah that's okay." And she followed John, ignoring Sherlock's glances.

"Look..." She began once they were far enough away.

"Can I... Can I say my bit first? Because it might change what you say?"

"Okay."

"I just want to say. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I've been behaving like an idiot recently. It was my fault. Me and my stupid pride. It's just. You lied to me. You lied to me and it hurt. It really hurt and I knew, knew it was difficult for you and that you had to do it but I just couldn't see past that. I was angry but I had no right to be because at the end of the day you were just trying to protect Sherlock and protect us and I should be nothing but grateful to you for that. I am sorry Molly."

"I'm sorry too John. I'm sorry I lied to and I'm sorry its taken me this long to apologise. I never want to hurt you John, you're one of my greatest friends."

"Thank you Molly. So are we okay now?" He asked, opening his arms.

"Yeah." Molly nodded, blinking back tears as she returned the hug. "Shall we rejoin them?" She asked once they had broken apart.

"We better had. They're probably laughing about us behind our backs." He joked as they strolled over.

...

"So you'll be arriving at the compound in two days?" Mary asked.

"That's right." Molly answered.

"Once we're in there, we can have no proper contact with the outside world but we still need to see John and Mary so our first task when we get in there will be too find a place where we can sneak out each night if we need too."

"Okay."

"You need to know Molly. Once we're in there, there's no guarantee we'll be together. We may be separated. We will of course have the comms unit on at all times but you need to be discreet. I will try and keep us together, claiming we are cousins but as I said, there's no guarantee we'll be together."

"Okay."

"This is going to be dangerous Molly, I can't lie about that. These people are bad people and they are often unpredictable. You need to be prepared for that."

"Okay."

"For goodness sake Molly would you please say something other than `Okay`? Where's your imagination."

"I assure you Sherlock my imagination is quite active."

They were in the temporary operations room they had created. A room that also doubled with John and Mary's bedroom. It didn't look much like a bedroom now. It was filled by very expensive and professional looking equipment that Molly was afraid to touch. All generously donated by the British government. She didn't have a clue what the stuff did but Mary seemed to know her way around it.

This was where they'd be monitoring Sherlock and Molly from. She had to admit she was impressed. They would be wearing contact lenses that were also cameras, since they could hardly wear glasses while training. Sherlock of course, didn't actually need glasses so he just had the plain ones with the camera. Molly's on the other hand, had to be specifically designed to meet her eyesight requirement. It was all very advanced.

Molly couldn't wait.

….

That night as she lay in bed, listening to Sherlock breath beside her, her mind went over and over what was coming. There was no way she could sleep. She was too buzzed.

"Molly." Sherlock's voice broke her out of her daze. She turned her head slightly to look at him. He still stared upwards. Hands steepled under his chin.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He sounded sad, concerned almost.

"Yes. Of course I am. Why? Are you getting cold feet?"

"No... No it's not that." He protested. "It's just … Nevermind." With that he turned over sharply, pulling the covers with him.

"Goodnight Molly."

"Goodnight Sherlock."

He didn't sleep. His mind continually focusing on what he would've said. What he should've said. Because it was true.

_I don't want to lose you._

**Yay! John/Molly issues resolved! **

**I wasn't entirely satisfied with this chapter but bear with me. The next chapter will be more exciting I promise!**

**Please review! :) Please :)**


	6. Trouble

**Another chapter :) Enjoy :)**

**I do not own Sherlock or anything :)**

Crap.

Molly thought as she swallowed thickly, staring at the entrance to what she assumed would become her home for the next few weeks.

This is not what I expected!

It didn't look like any sort of compound used by a criminal organisation to train new recruits.

It looked like a shopping centre.

The place was huge, there was no doubt about that. But the way it was shaped made it look almost friendly. It was mostly white or glass. Around it was a great expanse of, well, nothing.

They had to drive for an hour to even get there. Molly sighed heavily as they approached the centre. She had barely gotten any sleep last night and that was really affecting her now. Not to mention the heat was ridiculous with temperature stretching to 40 degrees. She loved the heat but she wasn't used to it and she certainly didn't need it now.

Sherlock however, _hated _heat. It was hilarious watching him squirm in discomfort and try to hide it. Molly was just glad he couldn't wear his suit because she had no doubt that, if it weren't for the case, he would stubbornly choose to wear it just to make every else feel even hotter. Not that she would _ever _complain about seeing him in his suit.

That never gets old... Especially with that purple shirt...

"We're here Sarah." Sherlock promptly brought her out of her daydreaming, much to her dismay. It was going to be hard getting used to their fake identities. Somehow Sherlock just didn't look like a Peter.

"Right. Well here goes. Good luck Peter." Sherlock smiled, acting perfectly.

"Good luck Sarah." With one last nod they both climbed from the car. The man that had interviewed them earlier was waiting for them by the gates, looking gorgeous as expected. Molly wondered what his name was.

"Ahh. Miss Johnson. Mr Lewis." He greeted, shaking both their hands. "I trust you had a good journey."

"Of course." Sherlock answered. "Thank you."

"We'd like to thank you again. For this opportunity. We really are so grateful." Molly grovelled. She considered herself an expert in boot-kissing. The man smiled.

"Shall we go?" He asked gesturing toward the doors. Molly gulped nervously as she eyed the two guards posted outside and nodded. "Training starts on Monday. Until then you can take your time getting used to the place. Get to know the other recruits."

"Other recruits?" Sherlock spoke up.

"Yes. Surely you didn't think you were the only ones. There are 50 of you in total. Now, here is the main training centre." He explained while gesturing to the room that they were in. It was huge. Like really huge. It was at the very centre of the building, stretching to the size of multiple football fields and filled with equipment. Different areas were cordoned off and each had their own specialisation.

Molly's head spun around in awe as she followed Sherlock and the man out of the room. She really needed to find out his name.

"This is the canteen and if we go up these stairs we should be in the living quarters. Here," He said as he opened a door for them, "This is the recreation room. We really aren't that mean, you know. I bet you never had anything like this at the CIA."

"No." Molly shook her head. The room was quite large, filled with sofa's a tv and multiple games consoles with a choice of different games and DVD's. There snooker and pool tables and even a bar.

"You too are the first to arrive. The rest of the recruits will arrive tomorrow. Until then you more or less have the place to yourselves. Lets go over some rules. Shall we sit down?" He asked, gesturing to their sofa. "Training begins on Monday, 5 am. Be at the training centre on time and do as your told. It'll last till 7 and after that what you do with your time is up to you. Lunch is served between 12 and 1. Dinner from 7 til 8. You will be on special diets unfortunately but the foods really not that bad. That's about it. Oh. You must do everything that you are told by all senior members. You must never go down beyond level 1 and you must never, ever leave this compound unless you have permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes." They both answered but secretly Molly was worrying. How were they ever going to get out?

"So I'll show Sarah to her room first, if you'd like wait here." He put his arm around Molly to guide her out but Sherlock grabbed hold of her arm.

"Wait. Is... Is there anyway we can stay together?" He asked nervously. He really was a brilliant actor.

"No. I'm afraid all the rooms have already been allocated. Sarah you will be staying with a Mr Aiden Evans it seems." He said as he checked his phone. "Now we really must get a move on."

"Of course." Molly smiled as she allowed herself to be led down the corridor, trying to hide how, disturbed she was that she'd have to share her room with , _a man. _She was being stupid she knew but it was a bit awkward. She wondered why they didn't separate the recruits by sex.

"Here we go. Now I really must be leaving but please, make yourself comfortable. I have a feeling you two are going to be my two favourite recruits." He smiled as he closed the door.

Molly sighed with relief and collapsed face first on what she decided, was going to be her bed. Groaning she sat up. _Cameras. _She remembered. Quickly she looked around the room, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible she checked the room for cameras and microphones, remembering everything that Mary had told her. Satisfied the room was clear she relaxed.

"Mary?" She whispered.

"I'm here. The voice in her ear came. You're doing really well Molly."

"Thanks." She breathed. "I checked the room for cameras or microphones, there are none."

"Yes I saw. Well done! You learn fast."

"Molly." She nearly jumped at the sound of Sherlock's voice. "This isn't good. We can't find a way to sneak out if we're sharing rooms with different people."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Give me time. I'll come up with something."

"Okay."

"Right now I suggest you get some rest." Mary interrupted. "Tomorrow will be a long day. I'm talking to Molly, Sherlock. We all know you're not going to sleep." She added before he could interrupt.

"Okay." Molly agreed as she lay back on her bed. "Mary..."

"Yes Molly."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but, is there anychance of a little bit of privacy?"

"Oh yeah that's ok. If you ever want me to stop watching just tell me. I'm gonna go for a nap myself. Being pregnant is tiring!"

"O..Okay" Molly chuckled as she closed her eyes. She couldn't help thinking that maybe, this wouldn't be so bad.

She was wrong.

**Please review for me if you have the time :) Thank you :)**


	7. Colliding

**Hello :) Here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews they really are lovely :) Please keep reviewing :)**

**I don't own Sherlock or anything to do with him... **

**Coming up in this chapter - Molly meets her new roomate. Collisions happen :)**

* * *

"Uh... Hello?" Molly was jolted out of her sleep by a foreign voice. Groaning she sat up. Her eyes widened when she saw the man peering around her door.

"Hi!" Molly stumbled "You must be Mr. Evans."

"Please, call me Aiden. You must be Sarah." He said as he held out his hand. Molly nearly swooned, he had an Australian accent.

"That's me!" Molly chuckled as she shook it. If the man that had interviewed them was gorgeous then this man was what can only be described as a sex beast. If anybody could cure her of Sherlock it was him. He had thick black hair, short but not too short and stubble that really suited his face. His dark brown eyes seemed to peer into her, making her feel comfortably warm.

"A pleasure too meet you. I see you've already picked your bed."

"Yes. I hope you don't mind. I like being on the left."

"No no. It's no problem. How long have you been here?" He asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Since yesterday."

"So you were here first. They must see something special in you then." Molly couldn't lie, the comment made her nervous. What if there really was something about her and Sherlock that made them suspicious already?

"Ha. I hope not. I think that in a place like this is would just be best to keep your head down and not stand out at all."

"You're right there. I really don't want to be here but then they didn't really give me that much of a choice."

"No me neither. To tell you the truth I am absolutely petrified." She confessed.

"I think everyone is. It's weird that their recruiting people like this. I mean, no offense but theres no guarantee that any of us will actually be any good at the things they want us to do."

"I know what you mean. It's strange but I think its because they can be more assured of our loyalty this way. They kind off already know that we're despicable enough to join the bad side just to stay alive and at the moment most of us are harmless. How did they pick you up?"

"Ahh. Well, I was working for Mi6. Nothing exciting or anything but they contacted me and, well, gave me an ultimatum. How about you?"

"I hacked into their system. They didn't like that. They gave me an ultimatum too."

"Wow, you hacked into their system?" Molly blushed. She didn't like lying to this man but that doesn't mean it didn't feel nice to be appreciated for something. Even if she hadn't actually done it.

"Well It wasn't all me. My friend Peter had a big part in it too." She replied, modestly. If this was the man she would be sharing her room with. She definitely could survive this. She just hoped she didn't have any embarrassing sleeping habits. She smiled as she stared down at her hands. They had been shaking so much over the past few hours but now they were perfectly still.

"Okay. So this Peter.. He's your boyfriend?" Molly had to stop herself smiling as he stumbled over his words. He was so cute, she just wanted to cuddle him up.

"No he's not my boyfriend. Just a friend."

"Good.. good." He breathed in relief before he realised what he was saying. "Wait.. I mean.."

"It's okay. Are you from Australia? I couldn't help but notice your accent."

"Yes but I was from England originally. Are you from England too?"

"Yes. I moved out here a few years ago." She said, reciting her cover story.

"Molly! Will you stop with this mindless drivel!" Sherlock's voice appeared in her ear. She had forgotten he would be listening and she tried desperately not to react.

"That's great." Aiden answered. Smiling sweetly at her. "So Sarah. Do you think you could give me a tour of the place. I'm sure you've had more time to explore it."

"I wish! I've been asleep most of the time! But we can explore it together!"

"Then lets go!"

…

Later that day Molly made her way back to her room. She had enjoyed showing Aiden around. He was good fun and made her laugh a lot. Molly had almost forgotten what she was doing there in the first place. He had gone to get some food and Molly had excused herself. She might have been having fun but she needed to find Sherlock.

She was lost in her thoughts wasn't looking where she was going when she felt a hand around her waist. Yanking her through the nearest door. Molly was about to scream before she turned and saw that it was her favourite, if not annoying, consulting detective.

"Don't do that Sherlock!"

"Look where you're going then!"

"That doesn't excuse you man-handling me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh don't exaggerate Molly!"

"Shut up Sherlock." She huffed as he smirked. "So whats the plan?"

"The plan is the same. We look for as much information as we can. Find a oppurtunity. Take it."

"But what about John and Mary?"

"What about them?"

"Yes what about us?" John's voice came through the piece in her ear.

"You said we'll be able to sneak out."

"We'll just have to change our plans. Looks like we wont be seeing you two for a while."

"Molly about your new room-mate." Mary joined in now, tiredness dripping from her voice.

"Oh yeah. He's really nice."

"Well I've done a background check and so far everything he's told you seems correct. Just be careful. You know you can't trust anybody but us and yourself okay."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll be careful."

"Remember these people are training to work for one of Moriarty's organisations."

"Okay."

"Right I'm going for another nap. Bye Molly." Mary yawned.

"I'll think I'll join her. Wake us up when something interesting happens." Molly could practically hear John making eyes at Mary. They obviously would not be napping.

"Bye." Molly sighed, collapsing on her bed and promptly ignoring Sherlock's presence.

"Molly."

"Yes Sherlock." She mumbled into her pillows.

"I'm still here."

"Yes I can hear that thank you Sherlock."

"Molly."

"What!" Molly groaned.

"What shall we do?"

"I don't know Sherlock what do you want to do?" She moaned as she sat up.

"Well we could use this time to have a look around. See if we can find a way out if we need it."

"Yes I suppose your right." She said as she followed him out the door. Only to bump into his back. Again.

"Oww..." She moaned as she rubbed her nose. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Why don't you look where you're going!"

"Oh stop moaning. Come on."

…

The brief tour they'd had on arrival only really scratched the surface of the place. I really was huge and if it wasn't for Sherlock's massive brain she would have been lost hundreds of time by now. After a couple of hour exploring they found 5 safe spots. Sherlock made sure she memorised the route to each one. They had no luck, however, in finding a way out.

"There's always a way out! Always!" Sherlock groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. They were standing in Molly's room. Sherlock insisted on pacing even with the limited space they had.

"Well. I suppose we'd just better keep a look out."

"Yes but what if we need to escape? What then?"

"Well. Maybe if we can find a map or blue print or something..." Molly sighed.

"Yes! Brilliant idea. I'll ask John. See you later Molly!"

"Bye." She mumbled as he went to open the door, only to hear a load whack. Sherlock was sprawled on the floor and a concerned looking Aiden was peering down at him.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"She.. Peter!" Molly shouted as she rushed to his side. She nearly cursed as she almost forgot to use his other name.

"Is he alright?" Aiden asked, concerned.

"I'm fine!" Sherlock mumbled as he sat up, wiping away a bit of blood that was trickling down his forehead.

"No you're not you're bleeding!" Molly protested.

"I'll be fine Sarah! See you later." He called as he rushed out the door. Molly sighed and flicked a bit of hair that had come lose out of her face.

"I really am sorry. Do you think I should go and apologise again?"

"No, no. Like he said he's fine. He'll get over it."

"I really think I should just make sure. Are _you _all right?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just... no never mind."

"You can trust me you know. I know we haven't long met but you really can trust me."

"Thank you. And I do but … it's really nothing. I just... He... He can be so stubborn sometimes. I wish he'd let me... Really I'm fine."

"Well I'd best go apologise. For what it's worth I think he's incredibly lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thank you Aiden. That means a lot." Molly admitted as she smiled. With one last nod he left and Molly sighed again, staring at her hands.

She'd only been here a day but she already felt as though she was getting in way to deep with this man. She had to be careful. It may come down to a situation where the Holmes' family motto may prove true.

Caring is not an advantage.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review for me :)**


End file.
